A Cyborg in Zootopia
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: A portal deposits Inspector Gadget and his friend, Dr. Jay Powell, in the middle of Zootopia just as a new version of the Night Howler drug hits the streets. Teaming up with Nick and Judy, the four of them work to find the source before Zootopia tears itself apart from fear. Will they be successful and more importantly, can Gadget and Jay find a way back to their world?
**A Cyborg in Zootopia**

Prologue

The day had started out normally for Zootopia's first bunny and fox police officers, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Several months after the missing mammal's case, the duo was on a tear across the city sending the criminal element scattering like rats, including the actual rats. They were by far the best officers the ZPD had seen in a long time and it was a pairing that many had not thought possible. A bunny and a fox working together? It was unheard of before. But Judy and Nick were proving the skeptics and naysayers wrong as they continued to bring in criminal after criminal and become closer friends.

The dynamic duo was patrolling the streets of the center of the city on a decidedly uneventful day when it happened.

"You know, maybe we've done too good a job cleaning up the city," Nick said as he played with his sunglasses. "I mean, we've caught so many criminals that the ones that are left are too scared to do anything. That means quiet peaceful streets but also a lack of anything for us to do on a gorgeous day like this."

"Maybe, but that's also a good thing. I mean, this is why I joined the ZPD, so I could make the world a better place. If the streets are safer then that means I'm doing my job right. So it's all good. I am fine..." Judy said as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"You're bored, aren't you?" asked Nick after a beat.

"Yes I am," the bunny admitted immediately. "I am so bored! Don't get me wrong, we are doing our job well and I'm grateful for a safe city but I just wish that _something_ would happen! Is that too much to ask for?"

"I don't know, Carrots. But be careful what you wish for. You wish for something to happen and the universe ends up sending us more trouble than we can handle."

"Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that it's never a got idea to tempt fate like that, Whiskers. Believe me, I speak from experience. Life is never so bad that it can't somehow get worse."

Silence fell in the police vehicle again as Judy and Nick continued their patrol.

"Since there's so little crime for us to deal with at the moment, perhaps we should see if we can hustle some vacation time out of Chief Bogo and when we come back, we'll have plenty to do," suggested Nick. "What do you think, Carrots?"

Before Judy could voice her opinion on the fox's idea, a sports car shot past them, clearly going over the speed limit.

"Finally!" the rabbit exclaimed, hitting the switch to turn on the lights and siren with excessive force and accelerating so hard that Nick felt he was in a rocket that had just taken off.

The sports car ignored the demand to pull over and instead accelerated. Now Judy was really in her element, ready to force the driver over but also hopefully not having to create a wreck in the process. Nick, while accustomed to his partner's driving, still got an adrenaline rush and became very religious every time they got in a chase. This bunny could very well be the death of him after all. They were starting to close in on the speeding vehicle when a sound like a sonic boom penetrated the air and a sudden furious gust of wind pushed against the police car and sports car, sending both rolling across the pavement.

Judy and Nick's pursuit cruiser rolled several times before teetering on its wheels for a second before slamming heavily back on its other set of wheels.

"Nick! Are you alright?" Judy asked as she looked at her partner.

"Bruised and a little battered but alive. How about you?" the fox groaned.

"Nothing broken, thank goodness," she smiled as she released her seatbelt and hopped out. "What hit us?"

"I'd think we just got hit by the exhaust of a jet plane except they're not allowed this low in the city," Nick answered as he too got out of the wrecked car.

The first thing that the duo saw after they dusted themselves off was a swirling vortex of energy floating just a foot or two off the ground which was still expelling air only now it felt like a gentle breeze from a fan.

"That is definitely not a plane," Nick finally said.

Judy shook off her stupor and spotted the sports car a few feet away, rammed up against the wall of a building. The driver, a cheetah, had pulled himself out but looked like he was in no condition to flee. Judy handcuffed the offending mammal to a parking meter before he had a chance to regain all his marbles and went back to the police car to radio the precinct for additional units.

"You know, if this thing stays we can cover it up with a tent and charge admission to see it," said Nick as he chucked a few pieces of loose gravel into the vortex.

"Nick, you know we can't do that," Judy pointed out. "We don't know what this is, where it came from or if it's dangerous!"

The vortex suddenly sparked, made a noise like muted thunder and electricity and started pulsing. With a final pulse and flash of light, it expelled a lone individual who fell unceremoniously onto the pavement. His back was to the bunny and fox officers so they couldn't tell what kind of animal he was but they could tell he was taller than either of them, around Clawhauser's height, and had no tail. He was also wearing a trench coat and fedora. Judy's nose twitched as she sniffed cautiously and approached the unconscious individual. He smelled like no animal she knew.

"What do you think, Carrots?" asked Nick as he walked up behind his partner, body tense in case something happened.

"We have to bring him in," the bunny answered as she took a breath and took out a pair of pawcuffs.

The vortex started pulsing again and making the same noise and another person was thrown out directly towards Judy.

"Judy, look out!" exclaimed Nick as he rushed forward, grabbing Judy and pulling her back just in time as the second person landed with a heavy thud. He was about the same height as the first person and was wearing a white lab coat with a company logo on the sleeve. Also, they could see his face time. He was slightly overweight and his physical appearance was unlike anything anyone in Zootopia had seen before. His fur was situated only on the top of his head, he had no snout and his nose, if it was nose, was pointed.

The cop duo's attention was brought back to the first person to come through the vortex when he groaned and they turned to see him ease himself up on his elbows. He shook his head and looked around, coming to a stop when he saw Judy and Nick.

"What the hell just happened?" he finally asked.

* * *

A/N: A new chapter to another crossover plot bunny that popped into my head shortly after I saw Zootopia. If you haven't seen it yet then you are missing out on a great movie. I'd argue that Pixar movies have more nuance and depth to them but Zootopia is one Disney movie you don't want to miss. As for this fic I hope to continue it soon but no promises, I'd like to finish my Inspector Gadget/Frozen crossover first. Hope you like this chapter and that the characters aren't too terribly OOC. I had some trouble writing Nick and Judy and it probably shows. That's all I have for this A/N. Keep on writing.

Knight Writer 95


End file.
